


In His Pocket

by Itsallgoodman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallgoodman/pseuds/Itsallgoodman
Summary: Peter and Wade are having a hard time agreeing on what kind of date to go on."Committing arson so we can have a ‘more exciting’ game of water gun tag is a horrible idea.”“But this way we would be both having a kickin’ game of tag and put out the fire with water guns!”There's a compromise in there somewhere right?





	

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes!!”

“No!.”

“Oh come on! You’re making it sound like you don’t even want to go!”

“Hm I wonder why that is? Oh wait, it’s because committing arson so we can have a ‘more exciting’ game of water gun tag is a horrible idea.”

“But this way we would be both having a kickin’ game of tag _and_ put out the fire with water guns!”

It took everything in Peter to not both laugh and cry out. “A fire that you started Wade!”

“Details!” Wade was trying his hardest to pitch his best date ideas to Peter. So far, bowling with the Disney Epcot ball, making a giant spider-web hammock between the top of the Avenger’s Tower and the Chrysler Building, and defacing Lady Liberty with a mustache had all been shot down.

“Ugh okay. What do you want to go do? Keeping in mind that there should be food involved with whatever choice you make.”

Peter took a second to think. “Um how does a good old-fashioned amusement park sound?”

“Old-fashioned.” Wade dead-panned. “But not without its appeal. Okay, you’ve convinced your sexy assassin. Let’s gooo!” Wade jumped to his feet with one hand on his hip and the other pointing out into the heart of New York.

“It’s the other way sexy assassin.” Peter began walking past Wade who was still frozen in his heroic pose.

When they reached the park they paid for tickets and pushed through the crowd of vendors and families into the park’s entrance. The sun was burning full-tilt without reservation, and Peter could see Wade start to squirm underneath his hoodie with the hood up. He stopped walking a placed a hand on Wade’s arm. “Hey you know I don’t care, right? What other people think. You shouldn’t either.”

“What do you mean Petey? I’m just trying to stay warm in this unprecedented cold snap.” It was 87 degrees Fahrenheit.

“Uh huh...Wade” Peter’s voice was soft and caring.  

“I care what they’ll say about someone like you with someone like me.” A blond girl and her little brother ran past them and caught up with their parents smiling and laughing. A perfect family.

Peter turned and faced Wade. Still holding Wade’s hand he used his other one to push back Wade’s hood. He looked into the eyes surrounded by scarred skin. “Fuck em.” Then he made out with Wade. Hard.

When they came up for air Peter pressed his forehead against Wade’s and gave a giant smile. “Alright! Now go win me that giant green monkey,” he said as he pointed towards a game kiosk with water guns set up at small balloon targets.

“Baby-boy, I’m gonna win you a million and one giant green monkeys.” Rolling up his sleeves, Wade stalked over to the station and Peter went to buy them churros. As he paid the man for the cinnamon sticks of heaven, Peter heard a loud popping noise followed by a sort of spraying sound. Upon further inquiry he discovered that the booth he had left Wade at was first, covered in water and second, on fire.

“But like...how?” A crowd of people began to gather around the elementally conflicted gaming booth. From behind the carnage, two jean-encased legs made their way over to Peter. The top half of Wade was obscured behind a mountain of stuffed animals. The sound of the booth owner’s crying was lost to the general panic of the people at the amusement park.

“I’ve tamed the beast fair-spider. Let us be on our way!”

“I should get you a leash.” Peter walked over to the mountain of stuffed animals and grabbed a green monkey from the pile holding it to his chest.

“Ooh kinky! I never knew you were into that kind of thing Petey.” His words were muffled through all the fabric. Peter rolled his eyes and Wade dropped the rest of the plush prizes at Peter’s feet like an offering.

“Here you go.” Peter handed Wade a churro and the booth warrior gladly accepted the treat. “Okay, so what do you want to do next?”

They heard screams in the distance. Wade and Peter turned towards each other and smiled in unison. “Rollercoasters!”

After meticulously reviewing their options, the pair decided that Super Mega Ultra Dive-O-Death was a good place to start. In total, they rode it eight times with virtually no wait because Wade may or may not have posed as a member of the “Rollercoaster Inspection Coalition”  and relieved the ride workers of their posts.

As they rode up and down on the ride, Peter couldn’t help but look over at Wade. His face was out for the world to see, and he looked happy smiling and yelling out in excitement every time they dropped. “Petey! I wonder if this is what flying feels like!” Peter would have given his entire measly photographer paycheck to keep this moment with him. Like a picture in his pocket that he could pull out and re-live over and over again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by! Please let me know what you thought and if you have any requests. Have a great day :D


End file.
